


Sugar(2)

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 一夜的春雨过去，明天院子里的木棉就该抽枝开花了吧。





	Sugar(2)

**Author's Note:**

> *问：为何小黄鸭总是在第一章卡h第二章就上高速？  
*又名小黄鸭脑子里都装了些什么  
*小黄鸭终于对得起它的昵称了  
*预警⚠️真的很大一碗肉 不适请退出不可以骂我

小朋友确实还是第一次没经验，好不容易吻到日思夜想的嘴唇就忍不住不停地吮吸，好不容易插进日思夜想的身体就忍不住没轻没重的每一下都顶到哥哥后穴的最深处。

崔韩率自认不是同性恋，不会对男人的身体有这么大的兴趣，但这两个月相处下来，胜宽哥的身上好像总是有好闻的味道，像是刚剥好的柑橘，鲜嫩的带着一点酸的汁水沁入苦涩橘皮，清新的外表下似乎还散发着若有若无的陈皮梅的味道，不够甜，甚至有些锋芒，但那味道吸引着他想要不断靠近夫胜宽。

而现在，看着终于被自己压在身下的哥哥，在重重的的顶弄下哼哼唧唧地呻吟出声，白皙的皮肤柔软薄透，被情欲蒸的皮肤变成诱人的粉红色，纤细的手臂环住自己的后颈，被他握住的细腰很轻易就留下了手指印，崔韩率恨不得一下下将哥哥钉在床上，用力到哥哥无法承受地断断续续喊着自己的名字，“”韩...韩率...韩率“，看着每一个被自己亲吻过的角落，都留下了自己印记。

啊，哥哥是易碎品，要轻拿轻放才好。

刚开荤的小朋友没有那么好的意志力，全身上下最敏感的部位被温柔的甬道裹紧，进进出出的摩擦每一下都刺激着崔韩率的灵魂，“daddy...daddy...” 崔韩率坏心思的偏偏在这种情到深处的时候不叫哥哥叫daddy，少年的声音已经逐渐低沉，趴在夫胜宽的耳边，“daddy里面好热好紧，daddy快要夹断韩率了...”

“daddy舒不舒服...韩率做的好吗...“ 似乎已经忍到极限了，酥麻麻的电流在脊骨来回窜动。

夫胜宽没空回答小朋友的问话，年轻人体力好的他有点承受不住，他甚至来不及叫崔韩率轻一点，不要进的那么深，就快要被撞到散架了。

“对不起daddy，我射得太快了...“

崔韩率在夫胜宽身体里释放出来的时候夫胜宽还没有到，怎么说也是花了钱的，就算是花钱被操也好，反正这一次他不想扮好人的角色，还没安慰因为射得太快有点内疚的小朋友，就拍拍他的臀肉推开他，示意他往后退，指指自己还翘得老高的性器，“给我口。”

崔韩率还在射精后的恍惚中没反应过来，就看夫胜宽皱了皱眉，往下推了推他的肩膀。啊对，自己倒是爽了，哥哥还没得到释放，毕竟人家才是花了钱养自己的，床上没伺候到位算怎么回事儿。

崔韩率乖乖伸出舌头，像舔棒棒糖一样在顶端的小孔打转，听着男人逐渐难耐的声音，将整个顶端含进去，还抬头偷看男人的表情有没有爽到。

顶端被小朋友含在嘴里吮吸了一会儿后好像还觉得不够，夫胜宽知道他这个时候肯定在偷看自己，但小朋友的技术实在不好，欲望许久得不到纾解，夫胜宽没什么耐心陪崔韩率一点点学习了，“收起牙齿，用嘴唇包着，不要咬到我，用舌头，”说着就扯住崔韩率的头发把整根都塞进他嘴里。

硬邦邦的性器一下子全塞进来，直接顶到喉咙口，嗓子敏感的崔韩率被顶到恶心反胃，又只能一边不熟练地收好牙齿，用舌头承受整个柱体的摩擦，一边忍住咳嗽红了眼圈，呼扇扇的长睫毛上就这么挂了些许雾气凝成的水珠。

夫胜宽睁眼看了一眼欲哭的小孩，心里说不上哪里窜出一股无名火，射得那么快，口活又做成这个样子，你究竟哪里委屈了一副我欺负你的样子？

按着崔韩率的后脑勺把自己的那根又送进去一点，动起腰来在他的嘴里抽送着。虽然总被牙齿刮到，但被包裹在湿热的口腔里的感觉实在太好，戳到紧致的喉口仿佛要被吸进去一样，夫胜宽感觉到小孩在拼命忍着恶心，小手暗暗按在他的大腿根上想要推开他，但就是这样口腔才会有不适的挣扎收缩，逐渐来了感觉快要释放。

接连几下抽插没给崔韩率什么缓冲的机会，许久未做性事射出来的精液又浓又多，硬挺挺的东西戳在崔韩率的嘴里射出来一股一股的白浊，浓郁的味道直冲鼻腔，甚至还有一点呛进了气管。崔韩率松了口吐出来，倒在一边床上咳得厉害，精致的小脸憋的通红。

好不容易缓过来一点儿反胃的感觉，崔韩率爬起来看了看瘫在床上不看他的夫胜宽，刚刚射完大脑还有些混沌的样子，胸口上下起伏不停喘着粗气，“胜宽哥...”

夫胜宽仿佛被从刚刚结束的情欲中唤醒，睁眼看了一眼伏在自己下体的漂亮小孩，撑着床直起身来，用手背擦掉崔韩率的眼泪，“舔干净。”

刚成年的小朋友不明白为什么一直以来温柔贴心的daddy突然这样对他，但他多少还有些拿了钱的自觉，也知道该做的服务要做到位。崔韩率也没说什么，红着眼憋着眼泪伏下去把daddy腿间黏腻腻的白浊都舔干净后，就被夫胜宽赶回房间，连留宿在主卧都没让。

//

生日那天之后夫胜宽的邀约越来越多，工作越来越忙，深夜晚归的时候也很多，和崔韩率的作息规律的日程完全对不上。崔韩率吃完早饭准备去上学的时候夫胜宽还没醒，夫胜宽下班回来崔韩率已经进入深度睡眠。在家的时候少之又少，别说一起坐下吃顿晚饭了，仅有的几次碰面也不过是做那档事，sugar baby该给daddy服务的事情罢了。甚至因为夫胜宽没什么兴致周旋，懒得做前戏，都没做完全套，还是像第一次一样给他口出来。

崔韩率有点暗自生气，生自己的气，其实这才该是正常sugar daddy和baby的关系吧，前两个月的温馨日常才是奇怪的存在，是自己贪心想要得到不该想的。

可他还是想要触碰夫胜宽，也想问问哥哥为什么这么对他。

哥哥身上的气味还是好闻的让他入迷，虽然同住一个屋檐下，但难得的几次见面机会里崔韩率还是感觉的到，他在想念哥哥。

胜宽哥为什么不开心，胜宽哥有没有好好吃饭，胜宽哥可不可以亲亲韩率。

每次给哥哥口的时候都更加小心翼翼地收着牙齿怕咬到他。崔韩率有点想念在哥哥身体里尝过的滋味了。

这种想法大概也算是sugar baby不该产生的期待吧。男人该给的钱都给到位了，自己的零花钱也不少，想要的东西也都源源不断送到家里，按理来说这个daddy做的是相当合格。

至于自己提供的服务令不令人满意就另说了。反正崔韩率觉得自己每次在床上都束手束脚的，生怕哪里没有做好哥哥不开心。而床下的服务啊，连来做家务的阿姨也委婉地提醒他，叫他别太执着于尝试厨艺，他是真没什么天赋。当初只能果腹的时候不觉得自己做的食物多难吃，那两个月里居然还兴致满满地做给哥哥吃，把那种难以下咽的食物都吃光也是难为胜宽哥了。

转眼就是春天了，夫胜宽的专辑终于有了重大进展，敲定了主打曲之后所有人都松了一口气。抓概念，选demo，一直定不下来的大方向和一直缺的觉得有缘分的那首曲子都具备，接下来就是录音了。

忙了这么久，夫胜宽总算可以静下来想想他和那孩子的事情。

错开的生活作息使得他只能在深夜回家之后在那孩子床边坐一会儿。没好好拉上的窗帘里透进来月光，照在刀刻的五官上留下更深的阴影。有时候会在睡梦中皱眉，直挺挺躺着的睡姿在夫胜宽这个睡觉仿佛武打片一样的人眼里看来觉得奇怪。枕头放好，被子拉整齐，双手也要交叠着放在肚子上，这睡姿简直不能再规整。

唉。

夫胜宽叹气。也不知道第一次做爱的时候伤没伤到他，当时到底哪里来的火气，是小孩成年的重要日子，也是他俩的第一次啊，就这么被自己搞砸了，还赶人家回去自己房间睡。不过，留在主卧睡小孩怕是会睡不好，半夜被自己拳头砸醒还差不多。

后来的几次小朋友越发怯生生的，自己不吱声的话都不敢把手往自己身上放，总是乖乖巧巧地蹲下去，特别自觉的张嘴抚慰自己的前端。

最近也是太忙，一旦释放过了解了乏就也有些倦意不想后面再遭罪。

两个人的关系似乎恢复到了一般的sugar daddy与sugar baby的关系，做得爽了隔天就叫经纪人买了礼物送到家里，好像是给服务得当的奖赏一样。

好像一开始就有点过分上心了。这段关系本就应该是基于交易的基础上，他作为买方，购买年轻小男孩的青春活力和床上的服务，或许最多附加一点陪伴，崔韩率作为卖方，拿钱办事，满足他的各种需求。

但从崔韩率住进家里来的第一天起，自己好像总是会额外关注那孩子一点，讲话的口头禅，兴奋时候的小动作，不挑食但吃到美食总是会表情夸张好像特别容易就满足了。随口提过的愿望也都记着，羡慕的设备，夸赞过的beat，也都给他买好。小男孩独特的审美总是爱一些五彩斑斓的东西，所以也叫人留意类似风格的品牌方，把当季的新品都及时添到他的衣柜里，连经纪人都觉得有些奇怪，胜宽最近怎么突然爱上这些花花绿绿的衣服呢。

夫胜宽有点摸不清自己的心意，理智告诉他不该叫那孩子在心里占了太大的空间，且不说他最开始只是因为经济窘迫才不得不委身于他，就算没有这层关系，夫胜宽也怀疑是不是自己刚从前任那里拣回一颗破烂的心，抓住小男孩的一点点阳光就当成某种能救他的稻草呢。

//

崔韩率再次见到夫胜宽的时候已经是发完专辑的庆功宴后的深夜，经纪人半扛着被灌的晕晕乎乎的夫胜宽开了门进来，叮叮咣咣的声音吵醒了刚刚睡熟的崔韩率，要不是听到胜宽哥熟悉的哼唧声他甚至以为家里遭了贼。

迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来套上宽大的紫色T恤，出门把哭得一抽一抽的醉酒哥哥接过来，听了经纪人哥几句唠叨叮嘱后送走他，屋里才终于安静下来。

还是初春，夫胜宽的外套还是有点厚度的毛呢西装，磕磕绊绊地把外套扒下来让他舒服的倚在床头后，崔韩率试图把自己的衣角从醉鬼手里抢回来，好不容易脱身去给他倒杯温水。等再回到主卧的时候，这哥已经以奇怪的姿势趴在床上了。

崔韩率搂着夫胜宽的腰拉他起来，试图给他喂进一点水，谁想到喝醉的人力气意外的大，一个怪力拽的崔韩率一个踉跄，水都洒到了夫胜宽西裤上。

被灌的晕乎乎的夫胜宽是最多三岁的小孩子，他看了看崔韩率手里空掉的水杯，又看了看自己狼狈的衣裤，丝毫不觉得自己才是这窘境的始作俑者。

一抬头，扁扁嘴，小胜宽不高兴啦。

“呜，胜宽湿掉啦...“

真是委屈死他了。

又张开手，“要抱抱。”

见面前的人没有反应，于是又用欲哭的嗓音，“胜宽要抱抱嘛。”

崔韩率一头黑线，怎么突然撒娇，以后可不能再让这哥喝酒，嗯...也不是，在家跟我喝酒还是可以的。

没等崔韩率做什么反应，夫胜宽就自动自觉地扑进他怀里，找到了柔软的肚皮靠着舒服还蹭了蹭。

于是单腿跪在夫胜宽双腿间的崔韩率，感觉到了，隔着单薄的西装裤子的东西勃起了。那里撒了大半杯水本来就湿乎乎的，加上勃起的热度透过布料传过来，崔韩率脸烧热的同时小小声，“哥，要做吗？”

醉鬼迷迷糊糊地遵循着本能手指乱抓，大胆地伸手过去试图扯掉崔韩率的睡裤，结果因为醉的没什么力气，反倒变成在崔韩率的腰间乱摸的样子。没能拽下来睡裤，就顺着宽大的T恤下摆摸进去，找到两颗敏感的小红豆揉搓了起来。

夫胜宽撑着结实的胸膛晕乎乎地想，什么嘛，小屁孩胸肌还蛮好摸的。

敏感部位被刺激得够呛，崔韩率努力赶走脑海中关于第一次不美好的回忆，凑近夫胜宽的耳边轻轻吹气，“那哥亲亲我。”

于是嘴唇就被对方的舌头细细舔过去，被情欲熏红脸的哥哥像一只发情的小猫，伸出舌头撬开他的唇缝灵巧地钻进去，酥酥麻麻的感觉像是调戏像是勾引，像是宣战，我都准备好了哦，你行不行嘛。

亲完嘴唇还不够，急急忙忙扯掉崔韩率碍事的T恤，锁骨和胸膛都要成为美味的餐后甜点，没想到花招还没结束，闭着眼睛顺着还未完全显形的腹肌一路吻下来，委屈巴巴地拽着崔韩率的手让他自己扒掉睡裤。

又一个吻隔着平角内裤落在崔韩率已经站起来的性器上。

夫胜宽抬头看了看崔韩率的反应，醉意散去了一些，眼神似乎比刚刚清明，但又好像更勾人了点儿。

不用手，用嘴唇和牙齿合力拉下他的内裤，硬邦邦热呼呼的性器弹到夫胜宽脸上，轻车熟路地直接含住，舌头毫不收敛地在柱体突出的青筋上舔弄。夫胜宽嘴巴小小巧巧的，并不能整根全部吃下，缩着口腔吮吸了几下就收好牙齿最大程度地打开口腔让那根在嘴里进进出出，直戳到深喉的位置。

这是夫胜宽第一次给崔韩率口，除了崔韩率生日那次做完了全套以外，一直都是崔韩率在很典型的sugar baby的角色里给daddy解决欲望。

脸颊泛红的小猫说不清是在弥补还是在讨好他，还是...把他当成别的人了呢。

崔韩率叹气，刚被吵醒的时候隐隐约约听见经纪人在念叨夫胜宽，说是不过是庆功宴上前男友也在，非要强装没他自己过的格外好，工作事业顺心，休闲娱乐不误，结果就是敬酒罚酒来者不拒，把自己喝成这个样子。

所以哥哥是因为想起前男友才哭成这样子吗，醉得不轻没什么意识的傻哥哥知道自己在我床上吗，还是以为是在和念念不忘的前男友旧情复燃呢？

把嘴酸了开始赖赖唧唧撒娇的小猫捞上来在床上放好，撑开小猫的腿拉成M字，顺着膝盖舔下去，在大腿白嫩敏感的软肉上留下一行吻痕。小猫双腿大开环在崔韩率腰上，早就全都被脱光光，只余一件被压的皱巴巴的衬衫，扣子还扣到了最上面一颗。

也许是不习惯还穿着上衣做爱，小猫在崔韩率身下扭来扭去忍不住自己动手解扣子脱衣服，手指不太使得上力气，扯着衣领半天也没解开一颗，又觉得被身上的人压得好痛，委屈巴巴地又开始哼唧。

崔韩率有点不想看到这样为了别的男人抽噎的哥哥，放弃了正面的姿势，抱着小猫强行翻了个面打算用跪姿后入他。

润滑液挤了一手黏糊糊湿答答的，放在抽屉里依旧的润滑液的温度比体温要低上那么一点，这对于醉酒体热的小猫来说可有点儿太凉了，猛的一激就想往前爬走。

又被抓回来，屁股里塞进一根手指做扩张。

不知是润滑液有点凉的缘故，还是许久不做爱后穴挤入了异物有点不舒服的缘故，小猫又不听话地扭来扭去。

但在崔韩率的视角里，就是小猫哥哥摇着屁股在勾引他。

距离上次确实好久没做过，小猫哥哥后面紧的要命，崔韩率一手拦着腰不许他乱动，另一只手终于又填进去一根手指把他塞满，修长的手指在温热的甬道里不断扩张按压，就听到细碎的呻吟从身下冒出来。

“呜...嗯...不要了...“ 崔韩率足够有耐心地找到了夫胜宽的敏感点，在那个小点上揉过来碾过去，于是感觉身下的小猫一阵颤栗快要跪不住了。

“不行了，”小猫抓着被单就要逃跑，“那里不行...呜...啊...！”

两只手都被崔韩率拉到背后扣紧在腰上，整个人被猛的拖回来按在床上，手指换成性器，一下子就整根没入，一下一下地把他钉在床上。小猫被情欲和疼痛夹在中间腿都发抖，可惜背后的少年没什么怜惜，下半身毫不留情地把紧致的小穴捅得更开，又深又重地每一下都捅到最里面。

“轻...轻点儿...呜....嗯...“ 后入的姿势真的会进的很深，上衣完完整整地穿在身上，连扣子都系得整整齐齐，人却是被动地撅着屁股给人操，被填满被征服的羞耻感像电流一样穿过夫胜宽的脊骨，也不知是痛的还是爽的，眼泪又糊了小猫一脸，“好涨...”

“daddy爽吗，我这次表现的怎么样呢？“ 崔韩率每次都要在做爱的时候喊daddy，每喊一句都觉得自己的东西被吃的更紧一些，”太久没有做过，daddy后面好紧“。

“最近也没有别的男人操过daddy吗？“ 崔韩率抽出来自己的东西在穴口的软肉上磨蹭。

“那怎么从来都不许韩率进去呢？“ 

“呜...没有...没有...只有韩率...“

“韩率第一次做的不够好是不是？“ 荤话每说一句都大开大合地插进最深处，再全部抽出来在小穴口就着大量的润滑摩擦上一阵，等听见小猫的呻吟才再送进去喂他。

夫胜宽在崔韩率身下软成一滩泥，两人的交合处一片狼藉，嘴里含含糊糊地求着饶，想要少年温柔一点待他。

“韩率...韩率呀...“

“韩率好喜欢daddy，daddy不肯理我，韩率好伤心，daddy也喜欢韩率吗？“ 看小猫不回答只不断地用好听的声音喊着他的名字，又发狠用力顶了几下。

“呜呜...喜、喜欢....喜欢韩率操我...“ 并不是他想听到的答案，但好在哥哥意识还清醒，知道自己在和谁做爱，“快...快点儿...”。

“不...不要背面...“ 手被按的疼，身体里反复抽插的东西离释放还远着，被粗暴的按在床上的小猫觉得自己好委屈，头也晕乎乎的，小猫又开始一抽一抽地掉眼泪，“手痛...要抱抱，韩率抱抱...呜...都...都看不到韩率...”

从哥哥嘴里讲出需要自己的话令崔韩率惊讶，也知道自己动作太粗鲁，他把哭得稀里哗啦的小猫翻了个面，重新从正面进入他。

这回动作温柔了许多，一只手臂撑在一边床上怕压到他，另一只手撑开身下人的手指十指交扣，抓着哥哥白皙纤细的手不停摩挲。

眼泪也通通都吻掉，衔住上唇，下唇，勾着小猫的舌头细细密密地吻，下半身几浅一深地顶的小猫止住了眼泪，舒服的直哼唧。

崔韩率轻吻着身下哥哥的眼皮，快速抽插了一阵，被紧致的软肉夹的射了出来的时候，在他的锁骨上留下了深深的牙印。夫胜宽也几乎同时被如潮水般的快感淹没，泄的一股股白浊在崔韩率的小腹上。

伏在哥哥颈窝处大喘着气，一边留下几枚事后吻在侧颈上，休息够了之后崔韩率去拧了热毛巾给哥哥擦了身子也清理掉两个人搞出的一片狼藉。

餍足的小猫早就睡的七扭八歪，崔韩率也蹬掉鞋子爬上床，把小橘猫搂进怀里。

窗外蒙蒙细雨落在窗檐上，聚了小小的水珠滴滴答答地坠下。

一夜的春雨过去，明天院子里的木棉就该抽枝开花了吧，崔韩率想。


End file.
